


Awkward People Make the Best Friends

by SpencerRemyLvr



Series: The College AU Verse [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Developing Friendships, Spencer and Castiel make friends, nerds, shy Spencer, these boys are nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerRemyLvr/pseuds/SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer meets a kid just as awkward as he is - maybe even a little more so. It takes a bit, but the two hit it off, and suddenly the kid who had claimed he wanted no friends finds himself with a few more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The library was quiet when Spencer made his way inside. As usual, his favorite librarian was sitting at the front desk and she offered him a smile the minute she saw him. “Hey, Spence!” She greeted him cheerfully.

“Hey, JJ.” Spencer smiled back at her and offered a small wave.

JJ was one of his favorite people to see and his absolute favorite of the librarians. She was only in her twenties, a pretty young blond with a bright smile, warm eyes, and a mothering streak a mile wide. Either there was just something about Spencer that drew it out in her, or she was preparing for the arrival of her own child, who was due in just a few months, and was using Spencer as practice. When he talked to Derek, the man liked to joke that it was a little of both, but probably had a lot to do with what he called Spencer's ‘puppy dog’ look. “People look at you and they just wanna adopt you, kid.” His best friend told him. “It’s that lost puppy look on your face. Makes all the chicks wanna take you home and feed you up.”

There were some kids coming up to the desk, so Spencer didn’t bother sticking around to say anything more. Even though he enjoyed her company, he still wasn’t the type to instigate conversation. With anyone, really. He talked more with Alec now that the two of them seemed to have cleared the air between them but even then it was usually Alec starting the conversations. Not that the other man ever looked like he minded. He acted like it was totally fine that Spencer was shy and not that talkative and he respected it. When it was obvious Spencer wanted to be left alone, he left him alone. But he always had a smile or a greeting for him now.

It didn’t take Spencer long to gather up the books he needed. Arms laden down with books, he picked the emptiest table he could find and tucked himself down at the end of it that was farthest from anyone else. There he set his stack of books down, all ten of them, and pulled the first one off the top. Some were related to his schoolwork while others fell into what he categorized as the ‘extra credit’ section. Still relevant to his studies but not actually assigned. He was hoping they’d be helpful for the paper that he had due in a week in his psych class. Pulling a notebook and pen from his messenger bag, he set himself up to read and take notes as needed. Then, he dove right in.

He’d been sitting there for almost an hour in perfect silence when something interrupted him.

“May I sit with you?” A voice asked him suddenly, low and rough like a rockslide, yet oddly proper sounding.

Spencer looked up from the book on his lap with a faint air of surprise. The first thing he saw beyond his stack of books was another stack of books, only this one not his own. This set was in the arms of the man standing at the end of the table. A handsome face peeked out the side, dominated by wide, startlingly blue eyes, all topped off with messy black hair. The guy was looking right at him, which was surprising. He wanted to sit _here_? No one ever asked Spencer that. The young genius looked down the table, noting all the empty seats at his end and even halfway down, and all the other people at the far end, and then he looked back at the man who was still standing perfectly still waiting for an answer. Spencer flushed a little when he realized he’d yet to speak. “Oh! Um, yeah, of course. Absolutely.”

“Thank you.” The man set his stack of books down and slid down into the seat directly beside Spencer. Not even across from him, or one over, but right next to him. He pulled a book off the top of his stack and promptly opened it. Without another word, he settled in to read. Spencer was amazed to see the guy’s finger trail down the page at a speed that was far closer to Spencer's than he’d ever come across. Not as fast, maybe close to half, but still far faster than most.

A soft smile touched Spencer's lips. With a mental shrug, he turned back to his book and resumed his own reading.

For almost three hours the two sat there and worked their way through their stacks without ever once saying a word. Spencer was surprised to find it was the best three hours he’d spent in a long time. No one ever just sat with him while he read. They always wanted to talk, interrupting him or commenting on his speed or trying to draw his attention. But this stranger sat just as silently as he and read through his books.

Spencer was the first one to finish. He closed the last book, cocking his head to the side to study the spine for a moment. It’d been an interesting read, he’d grant it that much. He did make a mental note to mention this one to his mother. They’d be able to get into a lively debate about it when next they spoke, if she were having one of her good days.

The sound of his neighbor’s book shutting drew his attention once more to his companion. To his surprise, he found those bright blue eyes fixed right on him. The guy—Spencer guessed he had to be somewhere in the eighteen to twenty range—gave him a small, barely there smile that softened his face a little and made him immediately more approachable. “Thank you.”

Well that hadn’t been what he’d expected. “For what?” Spencer asked curiously.

“It is not often I find one who can read as I do. It was a rare treasure to sit and read without being questioned or stared at.”

“Ah.” To that, he nodded knowingly. “That’s what I was just thinking. You’re right, it’s exceedingly rare.”

The man’s eyes wrinkled just the slightest bit with his faint smile. “But pleasant.” Turning a little, he set the book down and then held one hand out to Spencer. “Castiel Novak.”

There was only a brief pause before Spencer lifted his own hand. Shaking hands wasn’t something he usually did but he couldn’t exactly refuse with the hand right in front of him like this. “Spencer Reid.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Spencer.” Castiel drew his hand back in and folded both hands down in his lap. “I’ve heard about you around campus. You’re the young genius, the one who’s already a doctor, correct?”

A blush hit Spencer's cheeks. He dropped his gaze down, flustered as always when people tried to bring up his intelligence. Everyone always made it out to be some big deal. For him, it just _was_. “Yeah.” He was never quite sure what to say when people pointed out those things. It wasn’t like he could deny it. But what was he supposed to say about it?

Someone nearby made a shushing sound and the two looked up to find that some people were looking there way, one of whom was glaring. Spencer's cheeks heated. Castiel, however, just arched an eyebrow and then turned to look at Spencer once more. “Apparently there are some who require absolute silence to work. Instead of bothering them, would you like to go and grab a cup of coffee with me? I’ve been told that’s the customary thing to offer when one wishes to get to know someone a bit better.”

There was a part of Spencer that wanted to say yes. A small part that was a bit intrigued by someone who seemed like he might be a mental match for him. Derek was always joking that he needed to make friends who were close to him in intelligence. But the bigger part of him just wasn’t ready. He’d made friends with Alec, sort of. That was more than he’d planned on when he first came here. He didn’t want more friends. He didn’t want to be close to people. He just wanted to go to class and learn what he came here to learn and that was it. Making friends wasn’t part of the plan. And the ‘get to know someone a bit better’ line set off all the warning bells in his head. He’d been down that road—he wasn’t going to go down it again.

Chewing on his lip, he tried to let Castiel down without coming off as rude. “I, um, I’ve got to get home here soon. I’m sorry.” It was a lame excuse and Spencer knew it. Just as he knew that Castiel could see right through it. Something told him that the man could see through quite a lot.

However, the other man didn’t question it. If he saw the lie for what it was, he let it stand, allowing Spencer the out. “Of course.” He said, dipping his head slightly in acknowledgement. “Maybe next time, then. I’m usually here each afternoon. If you are, I’d love to read with you again.”

“Me too.” Spencer said before he could stop himself. Still flushing a little, he gathered up his things, stacking up his books once more. It provided him not only with something to do with his hands but also something to use as a sort of shield between him and Castiel. It created a nice buffer as he rose to his feet and smiled at the other man, who had risen as well. “Thanks again, Castiel. It was nice to meet you.”

“And you as well.” Castiel returned easily.

Spencer gave one last smile and then he hurried away as quickly as he could without looking like he was actually running away.

* * *

That wasn’t the last time that he saw Castiel. They ran into one another quite a few times over the next few weeks. He wasn’t there every single time that Spencer was at the library, but he was there often enough, and each time he was he made a point to come and sit beside Spencer again. He always took the chair at Spencer's side, no matter what other ones were available. The two would sit together and read until one of them was done and ready to go. Just like that first day, they read without talking to one another, without bugging each other whatsoever. It was nice.

Afterwards, sometimes Castiel wouldn’t stick around. Sometimes he’d have to hurry off somewhere, or Spencer would. But other times the two of them would sit and talk about the books that they were reading. Spencer found that he could talk to Castiel about almost any of the books he was reading and the other man actually seemed to understand him. He wasn’t lost like some people could get when Spencer started talking. He kept up with him and actually offered intelligent input of his own.

The more that the two of them visited, the more that Spencer started to gradually relax around him.

It was almost two weeks after they met before Castiel made another offer for him to come out for drinks. This time, however, his offer was a bit more unique.

“I would like to invite you out to coffee again.” Castiel said one afternoon, after they’d both finished their reading. He was turned in his chair to better face Spencer and he wore a rather serious look on his face. “I’m not usually the best with social cues as you may have seen and so I spoke with my brother Gabriel to see if perhaps I’d worded this wrong. He told me that your choice to decline last time might be because you think I’m inviting you out for sexual intercourse. I wanted to assure you that wasn’t true. I merely thought we could get together in a better setting and have our discussion with the added pleasure of a cup of coffee.”

The entire library was suddenly very quiet. More than a few faces were turned their way and Spencer could hear as some people started to snicker around them. He knew his cheeks were bright red; he could feel the heat almost burning them. But he looked at Castiel and the man’s eyes didn’t once leave his face, nor did he show any signs of lying or subterfuge. Spencer wanted to chide him a little for being so blunt and open in a public setting like this. Yet at the same time, he’d come to realize lately that this was just the way that Castiel spoke. He didn’t seem to lie or beat around the bush. He said what he thought and what he felt and he hoped for the same in return. Privately, Spencer wondered about it, if perhaps there was a psychological reason for it. He had a few suspicions. But for the most part that wasn’t his business.

Instead, he focused on the offer Castiel had just made. His words seemed true and Spencer had to admit that being reassured that this wasn’t some sort of sexual pursuit was reassuring. And the idea of coffee with this man did sound appealing—on a purely friendship level. “I appreciate the reassurance.” Spencer finally said, his voice just a bit low in an effort to try and cling to the nonexistent presence of privacy here. “That thought did cross my mind. But I, ah, I’d really like that cup of coffee—as friends.”

“As friends.” Castiel agreed. “My brother has his own coffee shop and bakery only a fifteen minute drive away. Though I don’t encourage his boasting, he does make some of the best coffee I’ve tried.”

Spencer smiled shyly at him. “Sounds great.”


	2. Chapter 2

The place that Castiel took Spencer to wasn’t exactly what he’d been expecting. He wasn’t sure what he’d thought, but it hadn’t been this place. Stepping inside ‘Wake and Bake’ felt more like walking into someone’s home than into a place of business. There were regular tables and chairs here and there like any bakery/coffee shop might have, but there were also a couple couches and some overstuffed chairs, and this all around feeling of _home_ and _family_. Spencer could easily see why people would like coming here.

As they came inside Castiel waved to a man who was standing behind the counter making drinks. The guy was tall, with a warm smile and floppy brown hair that kept getting into his face. His eyes lit up when he saw Castiel and he gave a quick wave back before turning to the door behind him and stretching his top half in. He stepped back out a moment later and went back to making his drinks with quick, easy movements that showed he was comfortable in what he was doing.

Castiel led Spencer towards the furthest corner of the bakery. There were two booths there, separated by a bookcase between them, and Castiel chose the one by the window. The two slid down into their seats and Spencer tucked his bag down against his side. “This is a wonderful place your brother has here.” He complimented as he took another look around.

A hint of a smile touched Castiel’s lips. The man didn’t smile quite like other people did. None of those big, blinding smiles. But it made the little ones he gave seem worth that much more. “Gabriel worked hard to make this place. He could cook in classier restaurants but he chooses to bake. He has always had a sweet tooth.”

“Well he’s done an amazing job.” Spencer complimented.

“Aren’t you just the sweetest?” A voice said from beside them. Spencer looked up with surprise only to find that someone had come up to their table while he hadn’t been looking. The man that was standing there was grinning down at them mischievously. He was on the shorter side, Spencer noted as he gave him a quick look over, and looked to be somewhere in his early thirties. Brownish gold hair was pulled back from his face in a rather messy looking bun, showing off eyes that were a darker sort of gold and were lit up with good humor. He wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that very clearly read “What Do You Call a Gay Dinosaur…? A Megasaurass!”

Castiel didn’t startle at the man’s arrival. He sighed only briefly before gesturing towards the man. “Spencer, this is my brother Gabriel. Gabriel, this is Spencer.”

This was his brother? Spencer looked from Castiel’s big blue eyes, and all that jet black hair, over to Gabriel’s golden looks. He didn’t comment on how little they looked alike, though. Even with his not so impressive social skills he knew that that wasn’t something appropriate to comment on. However, years of manners had been ingrained into him, and though he didn’t offer his hand as his mother had taught him to, he did look up and politely say “It’s nice to meet you, sir. You have a wonderful place here.”

A warm laugh slid from Gabriel and his grin grew. “Oh, man, I like this one, Cassy. Your dates are never this polite.”

Even as Spencer's stomach clenched down a little at the word ‘date’, Castiel was rolling his eyes again. “We are not dating, Gabriel, as you are well aware. This is Spencer, the boy whom I spoke with you about. I took your advice and assured him that I was not interested in sexual intercourse and he agreed to come to have coffee with me. This is not a date. He is, as I believe you would say, not my ‘type’.”

The fact that he used finger quotes and everything on the word ‘type’ made Spencer smile even as he flushed a little. His smile won out when Gabriel rocked back on his heels and said “Wow, rude much, Cas?” and Castiel turned to Spencer and met his gaze with a sudden worried look. “I meant no offense, of course. You are a wonderful person, Spencer, and I very much value our budding friendship.”

Never before had Spencer met someone quite like Castiel. This man was a unique mixture of kindness, bluntness, and obliviousness that Spencer had often had attributed to _him._ It was interesting to see it from the other side. It also allowed him a bit more understanding than the average person. Instead of being bothered as most might, he could appreciate those qualities and not have to worry about suppressing them in himself. “No offense taken.” Spencer assured him quickly. “You’re not really my type either. I much prefer you as a friend.”

“Thank you.”

“God, you’re both dorks.” Gabriel said dryly. He rolled his eyes and reached out to ruffle Castiel’s hair, smirking at the glare it got him. He shot a grin Spencer's way. “Well, welcome to Wake and Bake, kiddo. Any friend of Cassandra’s here is a friend of ours. You guys just kick back and I’ll send Sammy over with some food and drinks for you.”

Before they could have a chance to say anything to that, the man was patting both their shoulders and then scurrying away.

“I’m, ah, I’m not all that hungry.” Spencer lied. He knew how much money he had on him and it was enough for a cup of coffee, judging by what he’d seen on the board as they came in, but not much else.

Castiel settled back into his seat. “That won’t matter to my brother. He has a tendency to try and feed people, especially those that he believes need nourishment. My apologies, Spencer. I should have taken us somewhere that we wouldn’t have been set upon by my family.”

“No, Castiel, it’s no problem. Your family is fine. I don’t have siblings but I have friends who do and I’ve seen how they can be.” This was mild, really, compared to how he’d seen Derek and his sisters act with each other.

“You are an only child?”

They chatted about the simple things for a few minutes until another man came up to their table. It was the long haired man that Castiel had waved at when they first came in. He walked up to them now with a tray in hand that had two mugs and two bowls on it. “Hey guys.” He called out as he got close. “Here we are. Two coffees and two of Gabe’s cinnamon rolls, fresh from the oven.” He served up a mug and bowl to each boy, smiling brightly at the both of them, and then he set down a small bowl of sugar and a little jug of what looked to be cream.

“Thank you, Sam.” Castiel said in that deep, gravelly voice of his that always seemed to sound so serious.

Sam smiled fondly at him. “No problem.” Straightening back up, he looked over at Spencer and winked. “You two enjoy, it’s on the house.” And with no more than that, the man turned and left them there. He didn’t even stick around to talk as Spencer had expected. He just served them their food, smiled, and left.

Castiel immediately reached for the cream to start to prepare his cup of coffee. For his part, Spencer could only sit there and stare. It only took a second for Castiel to realize that he was being stared at. When he did, he looked up at Spencer, eyebrows furrowing down in a look that Spencer had come to realize meant he was trying to puzzle something out. “Is there a problem?” Castiel asked with his usual bluntness.

For a moment Spencer hesitated on how to answer. Usually, he would’ve kept his mouth shut, not wanting to look like an idiot. However, he was coming to realize that he didn’t have to worry about that as much around Castiel. Everything he’d seen in their talks showed that a lot of the social issues that Spencer had, Castiel seemed to have as well. If there was anyone that would understand Spencer's random awkward moments or his occasional bluntness that usually offended people—why on earth did people ask questions if they didn’t really want the answers to them?—this man was probably going to be it. With that in mind, Spencer didn’t hold back the words that came tumbling up. “Your family is rather odd. I’m not entirely sure how to handle them. They’re not bad,” he hurried to add, because he didn’t want Castiel to think he was taking back his earlier comment about their presence being ‘fine’. “I just, I don’t know. I don’t know what’s the appropriate reaction here.”

Understanding lit up Castiel’s face. He set the cream down and then pushed it across the table towards Spencer. “Right now, I believe the appropriate reaction would be to prepare your coffee and drink it.”

That little bit of teasing there had a hint a smile touching Spencer's lips. “I think I can do that.”

“Good.” Picking up his mug, Castiel held it between his hands and looked over the top at Spencer. “While you do, why don’t you continue to tell me about that book you wanted to recommend to me.”

It was so easy after that to fall into what had become their usual conversation. Books were easy for the both of them to talk about. They were a passion the two of them shared. Spencer was pleased to talk with someone who proved to be at least as knowledgeable as he was on literature. More so, in some ways, and less in others. It made for a great give and take in conversation that he’d yet to find in anyone but his mother. Having grown up with a mother who’d taught fifteenth century literature and who read books like they were her world had left Spencer with a great appreciation for books. He was thrilled to find a friend who felt the same.

They talked for almost two hours, working through a few cups of coffee, before Spencer finally noticed the time and realized that he needed to go. He still had papers to write tonight and he wanted to be able to get to bed at a decent time so he wouldn’t sleep in and be late for class. It was with reluctance that he told Castiel that he had to go. It was kind of nice to see that the man was just as reluctant as he was. This had been…nice. Really nice. It was the first time in a long time that Spencer could remember sitting down and carrying on an engaging conversation with someone who could keep up with him and who could challenge him just as much.

Standing up beside the table, Spencer gave Castiel one of his rare, real smiles. “Thank you for this, Castiel. I had a great time.

“I’m always happy to talk with someone who loves book as much as I do.” Castiel said.

“Me, too. Sad as it probably sounds, I think I enjoy books far more than I enjoy people. If I had the money for it, I’d surround myself in books all the time.” Chuckling, he pulled his bag up and slipped the strap over his head. “Sadly, that requires a job, and I’m still searching for one of those.”

Spencer hadn’t realized how empty this end of the shop had gotten, nor that Sam was quite so close. But apparently he was close enough to have heard Spencer's words because he called out “We’ve got an opening here, if you’re looking.”

Both Spencer and Castiel turned to the counter that Sam was currently wiping down. “What?” Spencer asked.

“We’ve got an opening here.” Sam repeated. Brushing back a bit of that shaggy hair from his face, he smiled at Spencer, this great big smile that flashed a pair of dimples that probably had plenty a man and woman swooning for him. “I’m sure Gabe would be more than willing to put you to work. He’s been wanting someone to help clean up or to do some dish work in the back. It’s nothing fancy, but it’s steady work and a paycheck.”

It was a kind and generous off and Spencer wanted to accept. Truly, he did. Having a job and a paycheck would be _wonderful._ He just knew himself far too well to say yes to something like this. Flushing, he ducked his head a little and busied himself adjusting the strap of his bag so he wouldn’t have to look up at them. “I appreciate the offer, I really do, but you don’t want me working here.”

“Why not?” Castiel asked him.

The corner of Spencer's mouth quirked up in a slightly embarrassed smile and he finally looked up at them again. “I, ah, I’m not exactly one of the most coordinated people. Nor am I a people person. Trust me, anything that requires me to interact with the public is the last type of job that I need. I’m much happier with numbers.”

If he thought that’d stop Sam for long, he was quickly proven wrong. A contemplative look crossed the man’s face. Still holding his rag, he leaned forward and rested his arms on the counter he’d just wiped. Hazel eyes locked on him and gave him a quick look over. “Cas said you’ve got a doctorate in mathematics or something like that, right?”

That was an odd question. Easily answered, though. Spencer nodded. “I do.”

“Gabe’s been thinking of hiring someone to do the books for him here. He hates it. Absolutely hates it.” Sam grinned broadly. “He’d much rather just bake and pretend some magic fairies keep him stocked with supplies. I’ve been after him to hire a bookkeeper or something but he doesn’t like anyone we’ve met with. He likes you so far, though. It’d be a weekend job, mostly. Gabe can handle the day to day stuff but he needs someone who can go over it at the end of each week and make sure that he’s got all his stuff done right and his numbers in order, and someone who can make sure he stays within budget, plus someone who can handle the monthly crap, too. I’m not sure about all he does back there—I just know it drives him insane. He’d be able to give you more details if you really are interested.”

If he was interested? That sounded like the _perfect_ job! It was numbers, which Spencer was always comfortable with, and he wouldn’t have to deal with the public at all. He curled his hands tight around the strap of his bag and fought not to just shout out ‘Yes!’ at the top of his lungs. “Are you…are you sure?” He had to ask. Had to know that this wasn’t some joke or something like that.

Warmth twinkled in Sam’s eyes. Pushing off the counter, he moved to the door that led to the kitchen and pushed it open. “Gabe! I found you someone to help take over the bookkeeping crap you hate so much.”

The loud ‘woo-hoo!’ from the kitchen had the few shop patrons grinned and made even Castiel chuckle. A second later Gabriel came out from the back in an apron and splattered liberally with flour. His eyes shot around and quickly settled on Castiel and Spencer. Then he grinned. “Are you the God come to rescue me from the hells of paperwork and stupid little numbers that never match up right?”

“Um…maybe?” Spencer said slowly.

It was kind of scary, the way that Gabriel’s grin grew. A flour covered hand shot out over the counter and caught Spencer's wrist in a move that had the genius jumping. Before he knew what was happening, he was being yanked toward the end of the counter and around it and then pulled back toward the kitchen, hauled along by the energetic, slightly insane man in front of him. The sound of Sam laughing echoed behind them. Spencer scrambled to try and keep up with Gabriel, who never once let up on his grip on Spencer as he pulled him through a hot, busy kitchen and over to another door on the other side, which led into a small hallway that had three doors. “Um, Gabriel?” Spencer tried.

The man just kept tugging him along to the door on the end. “I hate paperwork.” He said as he pulled Spencer along. “I mean, I really hate it. I hate it worse than I hate cabbage, and I can’t stand cabbage! And Sammy’s always nagging at me to do this, fill out this, add these up, and I just don’t have time for it all.” With his free hand, Gabriel opened up the door at the end of the hall and then he yanked Spencer inside, finally releasing his wrist.

Spencer rubbed a little at his wrist as he looked at the room around him. This was obviously Gabriel’s office. The room was small, but it held a bookcase, a filing cabinet, and a desk. It also had papers on almost _every single surface_. Print outs, receipts, invoices, orders. Spencer could see them all just sort of tossed around here and there in piles that made absolutely no sense. The organized soul inside of Spencer cringed at seeing this. How the hell did the man run a successful business if this was how he treated his office?

Something of what he felt must’ve showed on his face. Instead of being offended, Gabriel laughed. “It looks like shit, I know. Sam almost cries when he looks in here sometimes.”

“You don’t need just a bookkeeper. You need a _housekeeper_.” Spencer said before he could think better of it.

He didn’t get the chance to take his words back, though. Gabriel just laughed again. “Probably. I need someone who can help me get organized, get things in order, and then who can take some of the crappier paperwork jobs off my hands. Once things are somewhat organized, I could probably manage things during the week but I’d need someone in on the weekends to check over my numbers, make sure everything’s in order. You ever do any kind of bookkeeping before?”

“I have.” He’d helped out their neighbor back home, Yosef, with doing some of his bookkeeping for the little shop he ran. It had just been some at home stuff, a little bit of extra help, and in return Yosef and his wife had made sure that Spencer and Diana had been able to eat that summer when William had vanished for a few months on an ‘out of town case’. Though he didn’t do the books for him anymore, he did still do his taxes each year.

“Good.” Gabriel said happily. “So you know the general idea, then. I’d start you out at, say, nine an hour to start with. If we’re both still happy in two weeks, we’ll talk about raising that. I’m pretty flexible about hours, too. I know you’ve got classes. So long as things are done by each Sunday night that need done, it doesn’t matter to me _when_ you do it. Sound good to you, kiddo?”

It sounded like Heaven. Spencer looked over the messy office in front of him and he smiled.. “It sounds wonderful.”

“Great! Welcome to the family, kiddo!” Gabriel said. He patted a hand on Spencer's back and then turned around and left him standing there in the middle of this insane, chaotic mess. All Spencer could do was smile. _A job. I’ve got a job!_


End file.
